Hero
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin goes out with a male from work and he advances on her making her unable to fight back. She needs someone to help. Luckily someone always is. Based of Nickelbacks's "I'd Come for You"


She loved him - not that she would admit it. He was her hero, he would always be the hero in her fairy tail stories. He would be her knight, the only difference was that she didn't live happily ever after with him, well she did but not in THAT context. Her hero was her dad.

Saying that he was her hero is the truth, but he was also her villain, he choose how he suited in her life and right now, he is the evil step mother refusing her to leave, "He's to old for you. He's three years above. He's twenty for god sake. He's at university. You're just a child,"

"I am not a child. Why can't you see me as a grown-up?" She hissed and stormed out the house and running to his house. Her prince right now was Takao Tetsuya. He was doing work experience at the hospital where she was helping out as a part time nurse. She walked to his house and knocked on the door.

He answered the door, "Hey let's go for a drive," Karin nodded and got into the car with him. He drove this large Renault. She stepped in and took a seat. She belted herself in and he drove away.

"You look good, though you have a frown, what's wrong?"

"Just arguing with my dad," she sighed leaning on the arm rest. She hated arguing with her dad. Yeah, dad's knew best, but not all the time. He didn't know her and that was the difference. She just enjoyed his company. She had no interest in perusing a romantic relationship. He was funny and humorous and he saw her like his little sister.

He drove her to the end of Karakura town, it was dark and she didn't like it. She sat in the car watching as rain drops pelted the window. They drummed softy and she didn't mind that too much, "Hey Karin," he stroked her thigh softly making her gasp.

"Tetsuya, I have no interest in that...don't touch me," Tetsuya unclipped his seat belt and leaned over to touch her inner thigh. She shuddered at the feeling. "Don't touch me,"

"You like it don't you. Don't lie. You dressed for me to do this to you,"

"I did no such thing," she spat at him. He laughed and crawled on top, moving her seat back so that she was lying down. He kissed her neck and she hated it. It burnt, she felt dirty. It was wrong. She didn't want to be touched by him. She just wanted a friend.

She dug her phone into her pocket and managed to text her dad, "SMS," she was a master at raising spiritual pressure and thankfully Tetsuya didn't have clue that she was. She couldn't move away from him. She was over powered by his large arms. She did't want to be touched by him. She hated it.

He somehow stripped her off her jacket and had thrown it out the window. She tried to move her arms but she was terrified, frozen in fear. He managed to rip her out of her top and was left with her scabby blue under top that was her brothers. She saw car lights approach but they disappeared. Her eyes narrowed and went hazy when he slapped her cheek. She felt something cold, maybe he had lifted her top up. She opened her eyes to see her dad, sick sith worry and with furry, but not at her, at Tetsuya. A small smile spread across her cheeks. She was safe. Her hero had arrived.

...

When Karin slammed the door I sighed heavily. I hate arguing with her. I never ever wanted to make her sad. I wanted to give her everything but I could not let her hang with that guy, call it a mothers instinct that I had developed, I don't like the guy. He was a fantastic employee, says Ryuken, but I didn't like him.

I sigh once again and make my way over to the window. The clouds are dark I note to myself and take a seat on the couch feeling very taxed from my argument with my precious daughter. There is nothing I hate then seeing her cry. Deep down, I just hope I was wrong and she would come back later, snarling saying there was no reason to worry but like I said that is deep down, on the surface I can feel goose bumps, I have this feeling that it won't be good. I don't want to see her hurt because of someone else. I'd rather hurt her then she gets hurt from someone she likes or trusts.

I rest my feet on the couch, hoping for the door to open so and for her to storm in, hiss at me and head up to bed, but time flew by. The rain poured and it was pelting against the window like it wanted in. I stood up and went to find my phone. I found the damn thing in my white jacket and when I lifted it up, the thing vibrated. I flipped it open and saw that there was a message from Karin.

'SMS'

What the hell did that mean. Shaking...Should...Save. Save. I thought hard on the message, she clearly had difficulty texting as she never uses this funny language with me. She uses proper sentences with me. She doesn't add LOL or LMHO - which I still don't know.

Save my soul.

It just registered to me when I felt her spiritual pressure rise. It was like she had a white flag and was begging to be rescued. I grabbed my jacket and my umbrella and followed her spiritual pressure. It wavered from seriously strong to average. She was scared. Terrified even. Heck so was I.

There was no cars on the road, which was to my delight, I drove fast, really fast, well above speed level, I only wished I could flash step the car, it was raining and I was not wanting to run out in the rain and possibly carrying her home.

My hands were sweating terribly as I grew closer to her location, it was on top of a hill on the far end of Karakura town. I saw a car and could mentally see her spiritual pressure swirling around. I saw a hand go onto the window and I hissed.

I parked the car, jumped out and ran to save my girl. I pulled the door off and pulled that bastard off of my crying baby girl. She looked to me with a smile that reassured herself that she was safe. Her eyes closed and I pulled her out of the car, noticing that she only wore a under top. I wrapped my jacket around her then punched that bastard in the jaw and led her into the car. I helped her in and closed her door.

I ran round the side and got the ignition on to warm the car up. She was crying now and i just hated it. I wanted to run him over but that wouldn't do us any good. I wrapped my arm around her and she cried into my side.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. Daddy is here," I spoke softly kissing her head.

...

Karin clutched her daddy like her life depended on it. She was so scared and so sorry. She should have listened to her dad. She should have known he knew best. He always did. Maybe not on how girls operate. But he was always right.

Karin smiled softly, her prince charming was there for her again and instead of riding of into the sun set like every other cliche, they drove in the pouring rain.

...

**So this is inspired by Nickelbacks "I'd come for you" watch their music video. It's so good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I felt Isshin's part would be more dramatic if it was in 1st person. What do you think? Please review.**


End file.
